disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Heller
Isaac, '''also known as The Author''' is a character of Once Upon a Time. He was the current author of the "Once Upon a Time" book. He is played by Patrick Fischler. History Before the First Curse Isaac was chosen as the Author for the storybook by The Sorcerer and his apprentice and given a magical quill. Posing as a peddler, he runs into Snow White and Prince Charming who he asks for help to move his wagon. When he sees them going west, he warns them that a terrible sorceress has taken residence down that way named Maleficent. He further tells them that she turned herself into a dragon and laid an egg and made a nest in a cave scorching the earth all around it marking her territory. He warns them to go east till they meet an old man (The Apprentice) who can help them get where they need to be. It was revealed that due to his actions, Snow White and Charming ended up transferring their unborn child's potential for darkness into Maleficent's egg, and the Apprentice had no choice but to banish the unborn child into a Land Without Magic, as its presence in the Enchanted Forest would have been too dangerous to handle. The Apprentice furious at the event Isaac had manipulated, demanded for the quill back telling him he had abused all the rules, having lied and deceived himself and the Sorcerer and forsaken his holy duty. The Apprentice then traps him within a illustrated of a door in a page of the book as punishment for his crime. After the Second Curse Henry, having figured out the Author was in the page, sees a light shine through the page which leads him to a key which can unlock the door. Emma later unlocks the door and Mary Margaret and David recognizes him as the Peddler they met on their journey. Before Emma is able to question him, Isaac quickly pulls down the curtain with the pole hitting her. He runs away and Emma cannot find him. The Author is being chased by Emma and the Charmings, so tries to stay one step ahead of them and snaps a small branch off a tree, then sharpens the end to a fine point. Out of nowhere Gold shows up and says he knows about magic quills and says he knows they have to come from an enchanted tree, since there are none of those in Storybrooke. The Author curses and goes to walk away but Gold says he should come with him, then he shows The Author that he has a magic quill and tells him that he has to write him some happy endings, and when The Author sees Emma and the Charmings coming, he agrees to go along with Gold and disappear in a cloud of dark magic. Cruella then pays visit to Isaac to make up for lost time and to offer him a deal, as Gold does not know that they knew each other as Isaac catches on to her deception. When she is killed by Emma, he mourns her. Isaac tells Mr. Gold that they need Emma in order to produce the Magic Ink for the Author's Quill. Mr. Gold and Isaac look up information on Blood Magic. Regina shows up wanting Isaac's services as she wanted his services first. Mr. Gold proposes to Regina to help her find the Magic Ink for Isaac. Regina states that she'll find the Magic Ink on her own as she teleports Isaac away from her. Regina gets the ink from Lily's blood and gives it to Isaac, Regina decides to spare Zelena only for Isaac to write his rondesvouz with Mr. Gold. Upon meeting up with Mr. Gold, Isaac is instructed to start writing in another book entitled "Heroes and Villains". Gallery 418Promo1.jpg|The Author with a young Cruella De Vil 418Promo2.jpg 418Promo3.jpg 418Promo4.jpg 418Promo6.jpg 418Promo7.jpg 416Peddler1.png 416Author.png 416Peddler2.png 416Peddler4.png 416Bottle.png 418DogsAfterYou.png Trivia * It was initially thought that there was only one author, but it was revealed to be a job done by many people including Walt Disney. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Writers Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-Action Characters